Colors of Sin
by Caitlinxz
Summary: In the bounded lives of angels and demons, two worlds of heaven and hell, can a forbidden love survive? SasuNaru, GaaNeji *side pairing*
1. Sinning Virgins

**Authors Note: **_BEFORE_ you think "Oh look, the bitch is stealing from Darkalbino, get her!" I want to say that I adopted this story from Darkalbino. I have full permission and everything, so no need for the suspicious glares guys, really. I'll try to live up to the story and create new chapters that will be adleast half as good as this one :) Annnd if you like this story than thank the yaoi god of all gods Darkalbino! READ HER STORIES GUYS! :D Just type in her name and you should find her.

--

The evening sun burned brightly among the clouds of Heaven and it's inhabitants. Such a day was truly beautiful, as lovely as any other. But of course, nothing was ugly in a place such as this. Where an angel could paint oceans of blue or hues of pink among the skies with a simple stroke of their finger, or lie on a fluffy cloud to sleep their happy eternity away. Any ordinary angel would be singing of life or bouncing for joy just to be alive on a pure day as this one.

But then again, Naruto Uzumaki was anything but ordinary.

"Guys guys! Guess what?!" Naruto, a beautiful blonde angel, fluttered around his sleeping friends excitedly before flying down and landing before them with less grace than he was capable of.

Neji moaned and threw an arm over his closed eyes, "What is now Naruto?" he asked with an annoyed bite in his tone.

Rock Lee (A/N he ain't beautiful or nothin' but I just LOVE him! I HAD to put him in!) looked up from his work of making a small crown laced with flowers and puffs of cloud, smiling at the bright blonde.

Naruto grinned and plopped down on soft whiteness, folding his wings behind him and opening his palms in an excited manner, "You guys...are never...going to guess...where I got us into." he paused dramatically between each bit of words.

Neji, eyes partially opened with a bleary look, rolled to his side with a frown, long hair falling over to cover parts of his face, "Well, if you're so certain we can't guess what it is, then we won't try." he muttered groggily.

Naruto pouted, "Oh you're no fun you damn prick." that was another thing about Naruto; there wasn't an angel alive that came close to matching his foul mouth, with the exceptions of the council leader and Neji, when he was angry, as he was becoming.

The blonde turned to his other friend, wings suddenly springing out and flapping wildly with pent up energy. He balled his hands and smiled, "C'mon Lee, guess!"

The boy tilted his head and placed a finger under his chin, and after a moment, his eyes widened, "A youthful convention of newborns?!"

Naruto's wings abruptly stopped moving and he raised a brow, "Uh...no...Lee no, we're not going to a baby convention."

"Oh..."

Naruto sighed quickly in exasperation before shooting up from the cloud, "Gaara's going too--"

Neji's eyes flew open, "Gaara?!" he jerked up to a sitting position and stared at the boy with a mixture of disbelief and protective anger, "Naruto, you're hanging around with that damn demon again?!"

Naruto's face scrunched up in a scowl and he landed in front of Neji, "Don't talk about him like that! He's not just some demon Neji! He's my friend!"

"Devils don't make friends Naruto, not even among their own kind!"

"How would you know?! You've never even met one! Besides, Gaara's different!"

Lee tugged at Naruto's long, white shirt, "Naruto, if the council finds out you are being friendly with demons they will have authorization to kill you!"

Naruto sighed and plopped on the cloud, "Lee, do you honestly think the council head will let the others kill me? You guys need to relax, he's just one demon, hardly enough reason for execution. And he has no intention of hurting any of us, trust me, I know him."

Neji jerked his head to the side and exhaled a heavy breath, "...Fine, what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

Naruto grinned and laid down on Lee's lap, folding his wings and arms behind his head, "Well, before I was so rudely interrupted, he said he could get us into a club in Hell called "Poisonous Passion." But only for tonight because his brother had to go to the neutral zone to take care of something and he guards the place."

Neji blinked incredulously, "And you just assume that Lee and I are going to this club with an absolutely sin-drenched name with you?"

"Yup."

"Well I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken; there's no way I would ever go to such a place. Especially if it's in Hell of all places and crawling with those God forsaken creatures that eat their own mothers."

Naruto stared at him, "...I swear Neji, does that get you off? Shitting on fun?"

Neji reeled back with a blush, "How dare you! Don't ever accuse me of such a thing as 'getting off!'"

Naruto shrugged, "What about you Lee?"

Lee twirled the silky fabric of Naruto's shirt around his finger with an uncertain look, "I...do not know...we could get in a lot of trouble for going down there...but I would like to experience something new that would help celebrate our youthful lives!"

Naruto slowly lifted a brow, "...Riiiiiggghhht."

Neji snorted, "There won't be any 'youthful lives' to celebrate if those demon bastards kill you."

Naruto sat up, "No one's going to kill us Neji."

"What? You think three angels can just waltz on in some filthy, devil stinking club, have some fun and leave unscathed?"

The blonde smirked, "But there aren't any angels going to the club Neji."

Neji folded his hands on his lap and closed his eyes with a frown, "Well I'm not so sure about you Naruto, but just what the hell do you think Lee and I are?"

Naruto laughed, "We're going disguised as demons!"

Neji's jaw dropped, "Come again?"

"Oh yes, we don't look any different from them, all we have to do is change our clothes, and it just so happens Gaara gave me outfits."

"You can't be serious!"

"Serious as death."

"Naruto, we are NOT the same as demons--"

"We look EXACTLY the same as demons!"

"No! What about our wings Naruto? Our behavior? The fact that devils are tainted and dirty! Why can't you just relax, live your life here and be happy and content like the rest of us? You can't just go around pretending to be a demon! Both councils would kill you for sure! That is if underlings don't get to you first!"

"Why do you always have to kill the fun? We are going to that club. We are going in disguise, all of us, and no one's going to know the difference besides us and Gaara. C'mon, put a little danger in your life. Don't always play on the safe side guys, what fun is that?"

Lee looked up, "We have fun here."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh doing what?" he snatched the crown out of Lee's hands and dangled it off a finger, "Sleeping and making fruity crowns? Yeah, that's just loads of fun Lee, how about next we go plant some flowers and watch them grow?"

"Yeah!"

"No!" he dropped the crown and turned to Neji, picking up his hand and lacing their fingers together, then giving him the most irresistible puppy look he could muster, "Please Neji? Please come with us? Even if it's just for a little while, I really want you there too! Please?"

Neji shut his eyes and turned away, "No! No don't you dare give me that damn look!"

"Puh-leeeeease?"

He couldn't help it, the voice drew him out. He cracked open one eye and looked at the boy.

Bad mistake.

The pouting lips, pleading face, messy blonde hair, and those eyes...those damn brilliant blue tear-touched eyes...

He sighed softly, "...Okay, I'll go, but only for a little while! Then we leave, got it?"

Worst mistake.

Naruto clapped his hands together with a pleased smile and kissed Neji's forehead, "You guys won't regret it, I promise!"

The brunette rested his cheek on a fist, "Somehow, I doubt that."

--Oh look at me I'm a line break thing that writers put in here to distract you and if you read this HA! It worked!--

In Naruto's room lay three black sets of clothes on his bed. Each one had a small slip of paper on it. One read 'Naruto' and the other two, 'Friend A' and 'Friend B.'

Naruto smiled and picked up his outfit, tossing the other two to Neji and Lee.

Neji blinked in horror, "You're joking...you cannot expect me to wear this...this...this piece of cloth!"

Lee frowned, "Hey how come Neji gets to be 'Friend A?' Why can I not be 'Friend A?'"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter who wears what, just put it on quickly!" he slipped off his long white shirt and put on the torn, tattered, black, sleeveless shirt that exposed his mid-section. It also had holes in the back for his wings. Then he picked up the pair of leather pants that came with the top and wriggled into them as well, zipping them up and looking in the mirror, jaw dropping, "WOW! Just a change of clothes and I look great!"

"You look like an embodiment of sin." Neji scorned.

Naruto turned to his friend, slightly shocked by what he saw. Neji was wearing something that resembled a dress (A/N aw hell, maybe cuz it IS a dress XP) and only reached mid-thigh, the ends splitting up into spikes of random sizes to match with the sleeves, which came to the tips of his fingers. It dipped low in the back, beneath his wings and one side hung off his pale shoulder, there were also random tears in it that revealed slices of creamy skin.

Naruto smirked, "Look who's talking." (A/N really, how many of you are gonna try and tell me you don't wanna tap that?)

Neji grunted something insulting and looked at Lee.

He had on a black vest that didn't cover his chest and was cut out in the back, and leather pants like Naruto's. He looked up, "I feel...exposed..."

Neji fingered his outfit, "Naruto, I'm having second thoughts about this."

Naruto smiled, "Well that's a damn shame, because we're still going." his wings sprung out, "C'mon, Gaara should be there by now; we have to meet him by the gates."

Neji and Lee's wings spread out as well, white and beautiful as new fallen snow.

They left the room and flew both silently and carefully towards the gates.

Gaara hovered quietly beneath the gates of Heaven, his sensitive ears picking up the beat of wings and jerking him to an alert stance.

Naruto flew down in front of him, face lit up with a smile.

The red head looked him over for a moment before returning the gesture, though not as brightly. He glanced at the other two who were with the blonde, one of which was scowling quite nastily at him. He simply snorted and beat his wings once.

Demon wings were different from angels' wings. They were of the same length and width, more or less, but instead of white with snow soft feathers, they were black and leathery, resembling those of a bat.

He nodded at Naruto and abruptly shot downwards, leaving Naruto to sputter in surprise before following him, wings flapping in time with his heartbeat.

In almost an instant, they had passed through the neutral zone without notice. To humans, it would have felt like a quick blow of the wind, nothing more.

The group suddenly found themselves surrounded by tongues of fire and charcoal colored rocks. A towering black gate before them. Naruto had always found it a bit funny that despite the fact that Heaven and Hell were a breath away from each other, it spelled certain death for their inhabitants to cross or meet in any way.

Gaara turned to them, "From this point on, you are demons. Think as us, act like us. Walk in here as an angel and you would surely be committing suicide, understood?"

Lee gulped.

Neji continued glaring.

And Naruto's smile grew so large, Gaara was surprised his face didn't crack.

"Retract your wings." he ordered.

Naruto nodded. And he, Neji and Lee's wings shone brightly before disappearing with traces of silver dust in the air.

Gaara inspected them thoroughly before grabbing Naruto's hand and telling them to make a link. They listened and the demon turned to the gate, lurching up and nimbly flying over it, then diving down like a hawk after it's prey, pulling the chain of angels behind him.

Not too long later, they were at a huge building that was jagged with black rock, flames on it's head that spelled out "Poisonous Passion" in fiery green letters.

Gaara gestured for them to follow as he walked to the front, where a tall, silver-haired demon with most of his face covered behind an orange book sat on the ground. The man looked up and waved at him, then glanced at the other three, "Who're your guest?"

Gaara shrugged, "Some bored ones I found on the way. Fun is all they're after."

Kakashi chuckled and kicked open the door with his foot, "Then who am I to stop them?"

Gaara smiled faintly and stepped inside with the others, a sudden wave of heat greeting them.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. Fire was everywhere, on the walls, the high ceiling, patches on the floor, but no one seemed to mind the heat. The walls were black as death and everything was cast in hues of red and orange. Demons upon demons were moving sensually against one another on the dance floor, grinding into each other as if their lives depended on it, regardless of gender.

Neji looked like he was on the verge of panic attack, and Lee was...Lee was smiling.

"Look...look at all the YOUTH!"

Gaara smiled at Naruto, "Well, you're in. Remember what I told you and when you want to leave, come find me, alright?"

Neji jumped in front of him, "'When' we leave? We're leaving now! This place REEKS of SIN and FILTH!"

Gaara smirked and placed a hand on the angel's shoulder, pulling his ear to his lips, "I suggest you refrain from speaking that way while you're here, it could land you in a pit cell." he pushed the other to the side roughly and walked away.

Neji raised a brow before shaking his head, "Naruto! Lee! We're leave..." he turned around to find them both gone, "ing...damn..."

--

Naruto's eyes brightened with everything he passed.

Things were so...wild down here, it fascinated him. The craziest thing you could do in Heaven within law boundaries was throw puffs of cloud at each other, like snow balls. And just how the fuck can you tell who would even win that game?

He gasped when something suddenly jabbed him in the back and spun around to grab the object, finding himself holding an arm. He raised a brow at the other boy, who had short black hair and matching eyes. He released the arm, "Do you want something from me?"

He grinned maliciously, "You're new? I haven't seen you around pretty."

Naruto sniffed the other's breath and frowned at the smell, scrunching up his nose, "First time...who are you? What's your name?"

"Sai, yours?"

Naruto bit his lip, giving away his name down here wouldn't be a very good idea, "My name's...not important."

Sai smiled, a glassy look in his eyes, "Well that's a fucked up name."

Naruto's skin crawled, he didn't like this boy. It's true that Naruto wanted to accept and befriend demons as equals, but not all of them were like Gaara. Some, most of them actually, were not to be trusted, and he had a feeling this was one of those, "Um...look...Sai...I'm...thirsty" he said slowly, "So I'm gonna go ahead and--"

Sai shoved a bottle in his face, "I've got beer, humans drink it. Drink enough and it's amazing."

Naruto turned his face. That's why his breath smelled so foul--beer. Gaara had told him about it, Sai was apparently drunk off his ass. Demons tended to indulge in soul bearers' concoctions more often than angels did, and in more lethal ones as well. And Sai apparently had no respect for them. Calling a soul bearer by the word 'human' is basically an insult, degrading them. Since angels and demons do not have souls, those that do possess them are referred to as 'soul bearers.' He backed away, "No, that's okay, I'll go get some water or something, see ya later." with that he turned and left.

Sai blinked confusedly and shrugged, returning to the dance floor.

Naruto looked behind him and breathed a sigh of relief to find that Sai was not following him, "Phew! That was clo--AH!" he yelped as he was suddenly shoved into a nearby wall, feeling one of his wrist being pinned to the stone.

"Owww" he groaned, "What the hell?" he opened his eyes, coming face to face with one of the most deathly beautiful creatures he'd ever seen. He had long, black bangs that were tickling Naruto's face and deep, oblivion eyes, skin pale and smooth. At first, Naruto wondered if maybe he and his friends weren't the only angels to sneak down here, but then he saw the devilish smirk and realized that whoever this was, he was definitely a demon.

Naruto scowled at him, "Hey! You can't just go shoving people--"

"Angel." the other breathed out slowly, like he was testing the word after hearing it for the first time.

Naruto froze, "Wh...what?"

His smirk widened, "Now, why are you here, angel?"

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat. This was not good, this was very, very bad, "I...I'm no angel!"

"Liar, I can practically smell the purity off of you."

Naruto jerked back with surprise.

The demon laughed, "You know, if they catch you down here, they'll kill you." he sing-songed, "That is, if I don't decide to first."

The blonde panicked, "Don't tell anyone!"

He smiled and looked the boy up and down, licking his lips suggestively, "And what will you give me to keep quiet?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "That's a dangerous sin you're messing with."

Sasuke chuckled and pressed him into the wall, "Perhaps, but that doesn't make it any less enjoyable."

Naruto began struggling through physical force, it would be extremely risky to use any other power for fear of revelation of what he was. But he was unintentionally pressing up against the other boy, making him groan, "Too much sinning will kill you." the blonde muttered.

The demon laughed again and brushed his lips against the other's cheek, "Not true. I 'sin' all the time, and look at me, healthy as a spreading wildfire."

Naruto snorted and struggled again, but the devil was stronger, "Let go of me!"

The dark boy smirked and grabbed the angel's other wrist, pinning it to the wall as well, "You still haven't told me what you'll give me for my silence."

"Let go you bastard!"

He chuckled at the blonde's futile efforts, "Why don't you show me your wings angel?"

"Fuck off!"

He smiled venomously, "I'll coat them with sin."

Naruto banged his head against the wall and felt a knee shove itself between his legs.

The demon grinned, "You're feisty, I like that. Most angels wouldn't even put up a fight...I'll tell you what, just give me your name, and I'll let you go."

Naruto sneered, "Fuck you!" he spat on the other's cheek, next to his mouth.

The demon laughed and swiped the saliva away with his tongue, emitting a pleased noise, "I would reap that command to its benefits, but the idea doesn't much seem to appeal to you. As you keep referring to it as 'sinful.' C'mon, I'll tell you my name."

"I don't CARE!"

"Sasuke."

"Your name is full of sin like your actions and will condemn you to death."

"Of course they will, now tell me yours."

"I said NO!"

Sasuke traced his tongue over the other's cheek, "What are these lines on your face? You were punished for doing something naughty, little angel?"

Naruto sighed with exasperation. This was going nowhere, so he would have to risk giving out his name and pray that news didn't reach home, "If I tell you my name, you'll let me go?"

Sasuke smiled a little and nodded.

Naruto searched his face before licking his own lips, "My...my name is--"

"Naruto!"

The blonde's head snapped to the side to find Neji and a swaying Lee.

Neji looked angry, "Naruto, they're becoming suspicious, we have to leave!"

Sasuke looked at him and raised a brow.

Naruto, noticing that the demon was distracted, used that moment to transfer power through his body. Since it seemed they were already under the radar, what was the point in holding back? His wrists shone a bright white color that zapped Sasuke's hands, making him yelp and jump away, his hands red where the light had burned him.

Naruto smirked with satisfaction, then felt a tug at his arm, turning to see Gaara there.

All four abruptly dashed for the back exit, Gaara in the lead. They broke through the door, wings springing out and took flight.

Sasuke panicked, "Hey wait!" he rushed outside to find them already deep into the red sky.

He growled, bringing out his own wings and crouching down in preparation to shoot off and follow them, but he stilled when the trailing angel turned back and looked at him.

Naruto turned around to find the demon Sasuke on the ground, ready to fly after them. It wouldn't matter if he did, they were already almost to the gate and Naruto didn't think the demon was stupid enough to actually try and catch him back in Heaven. And hopefully he hadn't caught Naruto's name within the desperation that Neji had yelled it. Plus, Gaara was now wearing a hooded cape over himself. From where? Who the hell knows. But that would prevent anyone from knowing which demon had helped bring them here. And Gaara had assured him that Kakashi wouldn't care enough to tattle on them for the council.

They got away scott-free.

He stuck his tongue out at the raven and pulled down the patch of skin under his right eye, making a mocking face. Then he set it back to normal and waved cockily, turning back to the others and beating his wings as fast as they would go.

Sasuke stared at the now white spot in they sky and smiled, standing up slowly. He looked at his red hands, "Naruto, huh?" he murmured quietly. Something inside him churned, a longing. He was going to see that little blonde angel again, he'd make sure of it.


	2. Repeating the Sin

"I told you! And did you listen?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but Neji quickly interrupted. "No! You didn't! You thought up this dumb plan to go to a club - in _Hell_ - and got us almost killed! And didn't I tell him this? Lee!"

Lee nodded hesitantly, slightly backing away from the steaming angel.

"See? But you just had to go all wounded puppy on us and get us both into this mess. You know-"

"_**Okay**_ Neji! I fucking get it! You were right and I was wrong. Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong! Are you happy now!" Neji paused and glared at Naruto. The blond scoffed and kicked at a puff of cloud beneath them, watching his flew in the air momentarily before evaporating.

They were in the central garden, walking around hearing Neji complain about how awful the club was. Naruto had been able to talk to Gaara only once, and it was brief. Thankfully they decided to meet tonight so they could chat some more. And even though it had only been five nights since the whole adventure thing, he was **so. Bored.**

"If any of the other angels find out, I don't know how we're going to explain ourselves." Naruto shrugged and kept kicking at the ground.

"Lie and say we were knitting sweaters for lost kittens or something," Naruto suggested and looked up at the sun. He ignored Neji's glare at his suggestion of lying, and narrowed his eyes at the sun. "Hey, you guys think the sun shines like this in Hell?"

Neji eyes widened. "Naruto, _please_ don't tell me you're still thinking about that horrid place?" Naruto scoffed. _You were the one ranting about it for ten minutes_, he thought to himself. Abruptly he turned around, yanking Lee and Neji's shoulder so they came together in a circle.

"Come on you two," Naruto whispered, huddling them together. "Tell me that wasn't the most exciting night _ever_. It sure as hell beats watching the freakin' clouds move and flowers grows." Neji opened his mouth to make an argument, but this time Naruto interrupted before he could say anything. "Seriously, that was the first time we had anything thrilling happen. Lee, you didn't think it was all that bad, right?"

Lee looked up and glanced between Naruto's pleading stare and Neji's disapproving glare. Finally, he spoke.

"It wasn't awful," Lee admitted, playing with the hem of his white shirt. Then he smiled. "Actually, that part where we were running away was really fun." The blonde angel grinned brightly and gestured a hand towards Neji.

"_See_? I knew you guys enjoyed it! And that's why I figured we could sneak in tonight and-" Neji's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Ohhh no. No no no no no. There is no way you're convincing us to go back to that rat hole!" Naruto rolled his eyes at his immaturity and glanced at Lee.

"How about you Lee? You wanna come with me?" Neji gaped at the blue eyed angel, shaking his head though they both ignored him.

Lee looked hesitant. But Naruto was smiling blindingly at him, making his eyes abnormally bigger. After a moment, Lee nodded and smiled.

"Sure, I'll go. But umm, wouldn't it be kind of dangerous? I mean, we just went five days ago. . ." Naruto waved him off.

"Please, like they'd remember us. I mean half of them were dead drunk, and the other half were on their way. It'd be perfectly safe to go tonight," Naruto reassured, and if any of them were looking at Neji they'd think he was going to die or something from how his eyes were about to pop out.

"WHAT! LEE! How are you even _considering_ going back there!" Naruto frowned and was about to retort when suddenly an idea sprung in his head. He grinned mischievously and began backing away from the group. He looked up to see it was sunset. Perfect, he thought.

"Okay Lee, let's go," Naruto said and before anyone could say anything he grabbed his youthful friend and started walking them towards the gate. Neji bolted towards them, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"No, you're not going back there," he ordered, and the blond angel only laughed.

"Don't be so sour. I mean, you _are_ the council leader. Huh. . .so I guess if something happened to us, it would be _all_ your fault because you were suppose to look after us, and you let us go in Hell unsupervised. Oh, Tsunade wouldn't like that at all," Naruto tsked, shaking his head disapprovingly. "And I don't Iruka would like that either, you know with me being his favorite and-"

"FINE!" Neji yelled, holding his arms up in exaggerated defeat. "I'll go! But only to make sure you two don't get mauled or something. But if anything goes wrong we're leaving, got it?" Lee and Naruto both nodded their heads enthusiastically, and gleefully they both headed out towards the gates with a disgruntled council leader following behind them.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted and waved at his red headed demon friend. Gaara strided towards them, curling his lips slightly when he saw Naruto's companions. The blond just grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, I know the last night out wasn't exactly a success. But I thought since it didn't go _so_ bad we could try going tonight," Naruto explained quickly, and Gaara's eyes widened just the tiniest bit. But then they went back to normal, and he nodded with a small shrug.

"Sure, it's not like anyone remembers you guys. Almost all of them were too drunk to even remember who they fucked." Neji spluttered, red tainting his cheeks at one, the red head's foul language, two, at the fact that he just mentioned an unholy sin like it was nothing. Oh no, he had a feeling tonight would be no better then the last one.

But Naruto just smiled and tugged them both as Gaara lead them towards a small shed. "You guys could change there. There's spare clothes in the trunk. Come out when you're ready." And with that he threw the door open with a ressounding thud, and they entered cautiously. "I'll be waiting out here. Don't take too long."

The trio glanced around the small room, obviously old, and collecting some dust. The only things in the room was a small single bed, a chest, a ceiling light, and a trunk. Naruto went over and opened the trunk carefully, skimming through the articles of clothes once he had it open.

"This one's mine," Naruto claimed, grabbing onto a pair of black leather pants and a shirt. Neji's scrunched his nose at his companion's taste of clothing and at random picked the **same exact** outfit as the one he wore last time. His eye twitched a little.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed but he reluctantly began following Naruto and started to change. Lee smiled and took the last outfit in the trunk, a black form fitting sleeveless shirt with random tears at the sides and blood red splats. His pants were the same as before.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Neji grumbled while examining his outfit. Naruto smirked and poked him playfully.

"Hey, I never pulled a knife out or anything. Besides, I bet this time it'll be tons of fun. But umm, Neji," Naruto said, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "Do you think it'd be just a little bit too much to ask if I told you to act like a slut?"

"YES!"

"Hey hey hey." Naruto put up his hands and shaked them a bit. "I'm just saying, this whole brooding thing isn't very convincing. Unless you want to get your ass kicked, I'd go for the sultry approach." A vein in Neji's forehead pulsed dangerously. Naruto didn't even know how that was possible. Looked like a serious mental condition.

"I don't even know how to answer to that," he mumbled. Right as he was about to yell out his own obsceneties, Lee interrupted them.

"I don't want to interrupt this youthful battle of words anymore than the next guy but Gaara came in about a minute ago," Lee pointed out, and they all snapped their heads towards Gaara. He stood there with a tiny smirk of amusement, probably because he saw the entire argument.

"We should get going," was all he muttered, and turned to leave. Before Neji could protest Naruto grinned and pulled his two friends along with him. Neji struggled a bit, but finally sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. He had a feeling that something bad would happen, and that it would probably be Naruto's fault. But never the less he followed with a few grumbled curses.

Naruto grinned with an excited gleam in his eyes.

Lee fiddled nervously.

Together, the four of them went over to the night life of Hell.

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to submit it before Saturday. But, it's 12:05 am ]: So I officially did not meet my promised dead line. I'll ready myself for the punishment.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will definitely be up in about a week. So either next Friday, Saturday, or Sunday (at the latest).**

**Thank you for reading~ Please review to tell me how you think I'm following up this story :]**


End file.
